


夜阑人未静

by prettywhenyoucry



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: ABO, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, mafia
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettywhenyoucry/pseuds/prettywhenyoucry
Summary: A万O查，无能力。Charles是单亲妈妈，女儿Jean的生父在多年前不告而别，Charles独自把Jean养大。事实上Jean的父亲一直在暗中保护他们。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 阅读警告：  
> 1.未成年人性行为  
> 2.Mpreg  
> 3.Dark fic，含详细的暴力描述，以及虐童霸凌情节。角色都多少有点黑。  
> 4.二设如山
> 
> 因为混乱的族裔关系，所以一些角色的姓氏会做出变动。例如Jean Grey改名为Jean Xavier。

I'm not discarding you like broken glass   
There are no winners when the die is cast

 

【第一章】

学会告别很难，但是人们却又必须学会。太多风景擦肩而过以后就不会再度相遇，因此，离去之后还将影子留下其实是一种温柔的作别。

这城市正在燥烈的夏日阳光里痛苦地死去。路边的植被在滚滚热浪里苟延残喘，积淀的烟尘将它们的色彩漆上一层疲惫的灰翳。公园喷泉恹恹地吐出它们的胃部无法消耗的凉意，太阳与水面分享刺眼的光芒，让行人无论望哪个方向看，视野都无从从这片刻毒光线里逃遁。

十一岁的Jean Xavier坐在砖墙形成的荫蔽里，她刚刚从运动场边上的冲凉房里出来。上课时间的运动场空无一人，回荡着炎炎夏日奏响的窒闷狂想曲。浸泡在正午光线里的建筑物仿佛陷入了热病，散发出备受折磨的灿烂疯狂，声嘶力竭地向寂静倾诉痛苦。但这一切都是安静的，仿佛沉沦在了沸腾的水底，高温从四面八方侵袭过来，但你无法呼救。

Jean咬着嘴唇，湿漉漉的红色卷发垂落下来，毛扎扎地黏着她的脖子。她在浴室里用香波把头发冲洗了一遍又一遍，但总觉得上面残留的臭鸡蛋液的刺鼻气味没完全冲掉。一个塑料袋放在她身边，里面装着被弄脏的衣服。她的脑海里一片茫然无措的空白，没有闲暇思考该如何处理它们。

她身上穿着Madelyne Essex借给她的衣服。Madelyne是个富有漂亮的女孩，她大概是这个班上对Jean最友好的人了。虽然在初中的开学典礼上，她对Jean的态度十分冷淡，甚至说得上傲慢。但是之后她突然开始主动接近自己。这让Jean很感激，即使她并不是那么想交朋友。

单亲Omega家庭出来的孩子不会受到社会待见，这一点Jean在小学就已经很清楚了。作为一个孩子，她相当早熟。她知道Charles为了养活她在外面已经工作得很辛苦，所以她从不拿学校里的事让他烦心。她觉得人其实没那么需要朋友，她自己和自己玩也能很开心。

她本来以为到了初中，同学年龄都比较大了，也许情况会改善一点。谁知道反而变本加厉。就在刚才的午休时间，她打开自己的储物柜想拿东西，结果一桶垃圾兜头泼了过来。她站在原地愣怔了好一会，周围的学生都诧异地看了过来。那一刻走廊里无比安静，直到被一声刺耳的大笑打破。笑声不断重叠，变成了哄堂大笑。

Jean没有满脸通红，也没有尖叫。她神情平静，伸手将自己的书包从一团糟的柜子里扯出来，在里面翻出一包纸巾，无动于衷地开始擦拭脸上的污垢。眼泪只会让自己变得更惨，这一点她早就学会了。

Madelyne跑了过来，一脸关切地问：“Jean，你没事吧？”

Jean抬头冲她淡淡地笑了笑，回答：“我没问题，但是衣服弄脏了，我得去借一套。”

“我刚好有一套替换的衣服，不如你拿去？”

“那真是谢谢你了。”Jean点了点头，礼貌地道谢。

她现在身上穿着Madelyne借她的衣服坐在浴室边，开始为怎么向Charles瞒过这件事苦恼了起来。放学以后她得赶紧回家把衣服洗干净，不然Charles看到了会起疑心的。衣服的事还算好办，关键是书。Jean蹙起眉头看向搭在身边椅子上的书，有几本包上书皮还能勉强用，另外几本已经完全被涂鸦毁坏了，她得用自己的零用钱去买新的。

Jean叹了口气，不知道为什么衣服底下的皮肤开始有点痒。她伸手去抓了抓。头发在夏日的炙热里很快就干得差不多了，刚好这个时候下课铃在学校里敲响，“蓝色多瑙河”在几乎要被热量蒸发的操场上回荡。Jean不想再多缺课，于是她站起来，把一团糟的书整理好抱在胳膊里，起身走向教室。

 

坠落的黄昏将房屋影子刻在柏油路上，下课的学生三三两两地从路边走来。在经过了一整天暴君般的乖张肆虐后，太阳终于变得温和起来。Scott Summers胳膊下夹着文件袋朝Xavier家走去，说实话他很享受这种当家教的悠闲生活，如果每天太阳不是这么毒的话。

他很快就看到了Xavier家的房子。这是一栋典型的中产阶级小别墅，在让一切都显出一种快断气的倦怠窒闷中，杏黄色外墙上覆盖的络石藤看上去却生气勃勃，像古代贵妇厚重的舞裙，在微风的拨弄里发出丝绸的窸窣声。素雅的白色花朵如同被抖散的馥郁积雪，发出阵阵清淡的香气，让蝴蝶能够循着这道麝香猫的兽迹去寻找花粉。

Scott摁响了门铃，房门被打开了。Jean站在他面前，神情里似乎有些惊诧意味。“Scott，下午好。你今天似乎比平时早到了一些？”Jean仰着小脸看着他发问。Scott觉得这个女孩似乎比其他同龄的孩子老成很多。不过这倒是让他的工作变得轻松很多，因为Jean很懂事，Scott来之前还担心自己会遇到一个闹腾的顽童。

“因为我今晚有事，所以提前赶来，好提前结束。我已经在电话里告诉Xavier先生了。”Scott冲她笑了笑。Jean退开几步让他进去了。植物慷慨地将荫凉洒满院落，Scott惬意地出了口气。他瞥到一边的花架上爬满的牵牛花，夏日悠长天光无法蒙骗这类花朵，营造出虚假的白昼也无法留住它。一到向晚的时刻，它们仍旧依时地合上疲惫的花瓣。

牵牛花有一个别名叫“朝颜”（morning glory），源自它只能在晨间开放的亘古命运。他不喜欢这种花，因为它的美丽毫无生命力。

Xavier家的室内装修温馨而别致，悬在窗外的藤花将红木地板渲染上浅粉淡紫的阴影，偶尔踩着玲珑的步调款摆起来，宛若无声的风铃。Scott坐在书房里打开文件袋，在看到内容物的刹那他瞠目结舌——替他整理的那个臭女人一定是故意的，他不信她会这么粗心。补课要用的资料一页没有，色情杂志倒是塞了厚厚一叠。

Scott紧抿双唇咬牙切齿，手脚迅疾地将文件袋严严实实地封回去。这个时候Jean刚好端着茶具走了进来。喝茶是Scott最期待的一个环节，因为他们家的茶都泡得分外清香。Jean说他们家的花茶都是Xavier先生自己做的，除此之外，就连茶具也十分考究。

“家里刚好有一些大吉岭红茶，请慢用。”Jean一边说，一边把瓷杯摆在Scott面前，替他斟上茶水。玫瑰色的茶水吐纳出轻柔的白雾，缓缓淌过乳白色釉面上的蔷薇花瓣。

Scott道了谢，接着难为情地问：“我今天拿错文件了，你能把你的书出来用吗？”

他话音刚落，Jean的脸色就不知怎么的变得紧张起来。她支支吾吾了一会，才低下头拉过自己的书包，把书一本本拿出来。看到那些书的刹那，Scott眼中闪过一瞬诧异。这世间的丑恶他见得太多了，只是那些恶意的倾泻对象都是成年人。可是Jean……她还是个孩子。

“这是怎么回事，你在学校被欺负了？”Scott把书接过来，看见上面密密麻麻地写着“没爹的杂种”，他的脸色顿时变得极为难看——这群小鬼，真是不知天高地厚……

Jean咬了咬下嘴唇，平静地回答：“只是小事而已，没对我造成什么实际伤害。所以请你不要告诉Charl，这只会让他徒增烦恼……”

Scott短促而粗重地叹了口气，目光深远地盯了她一会。很长一段时间里，他们的舌头都像是被一种名为“无话可说”的魔咒给铐在了牙床上。最后，Scott无奈地摇摇头，“好吧。”他答应了。

Jean感激地道谢。接着他们开始补课，所幸的是Jean的数学书还勉强能用。Scott其实自认数学不是他最强的学科，但是这是Jean唯一的薄弱之处。这个孩子和她母亲一样聪颖过人。她的神态举止以及为人处世的态度都和母亲一模一样。只是她那双灰绿色的眼睛里闪烁着一股过度的冷静，那绝对不是从Charles Xavier的血里流出来的。

今天的课程很快就结束了，Scott看了一眼手表，说道：“我还有事，得赶紧走了。”

Jean站起身来送他出去，走出Xavier家的院落时，Jean轻呼一声：“Charl回来了。”

Scott抬眼望去，只见刚被盛夏黄昏稀释过的钴蓝色夜色倾油路上，空气里滞留着白天的余温，把花木蒸腾出甜腻的味道。在这片黎明般的夜晚里，Charles Xavier踩着一辆自行车朝房屋驶来。

Charles实在是个美得惊人的Omega。Scott几乎每次来这里都要被警告“不要盯着他看”，事实上Charles的美太醇厚、太幽深，让Scott对其只有一种敬畏。他确实是朵玫瑰，但别的玫瑰只是玫瑰，而这一朵，是开着红花的荆棘。

自行车头的篮子里装着一盆蓝紫交错的绣球花，花瓣的明澈色彩在Charles身上那件白衬衣上流动。衣料被汗水打湿了，沉甸甸地垂下来，领口露出一块柔软湿润的皮肤。Charles的脑袋汗水淋漓，亚麻色的卷发在额头上一颤一颤。他路过的地方，夜色仿佛都变成了在香水里浸泡过的深海光线。

Charles在离家几步的地方翻身下来，推着车走向他们。“晚上好，Scott。你们是下课了吗？”他友善地微笑，冲Scott招呼道。

“是的，刚下课。我还有急事必须要走了，下次见。”Scott点了点头，在得到Charles回应以后他就急匆匆地离开了。

Charles目送他的背影消失在道路转角处，扭过头来看向Jean，伸手摸了摸她的脑袋。“Jean，今天在学校过得怎么样？”Charles问，语气温柔得让Jean心虚了起来。每次和Charles说谎都让她良心难安，但是却又没有办法。

“还不错，和平时没有两样。”Jean一边轻声回答，一边跟着Charles进了院子。她看了一眼那盆绣球花，迫于转移话题的需要，她连忙发问：“这是新买的花吗？”

“对，我从店里回来的时候刚好路过花店。”Charles一边说一边将自行车锁好，把它从车篮里拿出来。

Jean看着他被热的汗流浃背，脸上露出了关切的神色。Charles就算是在夏天也穿长袖长裤，她也是几年前才注意到的，那时候她问Charles为什么从来不穿短袖，Charles当时脸色僵了一下，接着冲她笑了笑：“有些事还没到你该知道的时候。”

Charles进了屋门，扑面而来的冷气险些把他冻僵。他无奈地摇了摇头：“Scott每次都把温度调这么低，你们小心吹感冒。”说着说着他语气开始生气了起来：“那小子，每次都要搜刮零食柜。上次我买那盒巧克力我自己还没吃呢。”

听着Charles数落自己的家教老师，Jean只是抿嘴无言。今天Scott吃掉两块芒果慕斯，一块樱桃派，一盒薯片，还有三颗泡芙。她一直很疑惑他是怎样办到这样山吃海喝还能保持身材的。

Charles进了浴室洗澡，Jean连忙把自己的书都收了起来。不知怎的，她总觉得从下午开始自己身上就时不时开始发痒。她挠了挠手臂，惊异地发现皮肤上鼓起了几个包。

“蚊子真讨厌。”她嘟哝道，转身回到了自己房间，把洗好烘干的Madelyne借给自己的衣服仔细叠好，装在袋子里。

 

今天晚餐吃法国菜，在他们家生活境况开始好转以后，就算是只有两个人，餐桌也很丰盛。Charles总是要Jean摆上三副刀叉。“还有一副是给你父亲的。”他说这句话的时候，目光里闪烁着一股深沉的暗流。每次Charles露出那样的神情的时候，Jean都会觉得他在无形中拉开了和自己的距离。那一刻，他不再是平日里她的母亲，而是专属于远方某个人的Charles。

Charles的厨艺非常高超，他几乎精通所有菜式的做法。每次他们去餐厅吃饭吃到好吃的菜，Charles回家以后都会研究一阵，然后做得比餐馆里还好吃。在吃惯Charles的手艺以后，Jean觉得学校食堂里的食物简直像猪泔水。

餐桌上只有刀叉碰撞声，虫鸣在窗外层叠摇响，穿透住宅区的宁静去叩击月亮。Charles一边吃饭，一边捧着一本书在看。Jean时不时抬起头来打量一眼他昏黄灯光下显得格外肃穆的侧影。

突然，Charles放下书，朝她看来，脸上带着温润的微笑：“Jean，你在中学里交到朋友了吗？”

Jean立刻想到了Madelyne，于是她回答：“有一个女生，叫Madelyne Essex。”

“Essex？”Charles的眉头蹙了起来，一种异样的神情在他脸上一闪而过。

“嗯。”没有注意到Charles的表情波动，Jean点了点头，“她很漂亮，家境也好，对我也很关心。只是……”

“只是什么？”Charles来了兴趣一样，带着笑意问。

Jean想了想——虽然背地里说朋友坏话不太好，可是对自己母亲应该没关系。于是她缓缓回答：“她喜欢在上课的时候给我传纸条，我不回复她的话她就会责备我……搞得我都不能好好听讲了。”

Charles轻笑了一声，摇了摇头：“你真是个乖学生，Jean，但是有的时候实在太老实了。你应该好好给她提建议，毕竟这样的话，她自己也不能专心学习了不是吗。”

Jean点了点头，乖巧地回答：“我知道了，Charl。”

Charles站起来摸了摸她的脑袋，说：“去写作业吧，我来洗碗。”说完他弯下腰开始收拾，Jean也擦了擦嘴站起来，提醒了一句“别忘了明天下午有家长会”，然后转身回了书房。

写作业的时候，Jean感觉自己身上越来越痒，她卷起衣服下摆一看，顿时吓了一跳——大块的肿包和红疹密密麻麻地在皮肤上浮现了出来。她赶紧去告诉了Charles，Charles翻开医疗箱给她找出一些过敏的应急药物。但是情况愈发地严重，Charles只能打电话叫来了医生。

医生说Jean的皮肤过敏至少要休息三天才能消除，不然会恶化，甚至会有性命危险。

送走了医生后，Charles走到Jean的床边陪着她。Jean发现尽管他神情镇定，脸色却一片苍白。她虚弱地说道：“对不起，Charl，让你担心了……”

Charles伸手握住了她的手，冲她笑了笑，他的笑容总是平静宁和，能够给看的人带去慰藉。“Jean，我会陪着你。”他声音低沉地说道：“你好好睡一觉吧。”

“Charl，明天的家长会很重要，你不能缺席。”Jean语气犹豫地说：“学校要公布一些重要的事，还有组织PTSA（注1）。”

“我知道了，我让Hank来照顾你吧。”Charles点了点头。

“我自己在家也可以的，不能总是麻烦Hank。”Jean摇了摇头。

Charles苦笑：“好吧，那你自己在家里好好呆着。”

“嗯。”Jean应了一声，点了点头。Charles陪在她身边，一直等她睡着了才离去。他走到书房里，在书桌边坐下。说面上摆着一张信纸，那是他在Jean放书包的椅子边上的地面上发现的。上面的流言字体娟秀优雅，写着一句话“Jean Xavier的母亲是个十六岁就生孩子的下贱Omega”。

他看到那张字条后翻开了Jean的书包，发现了那些被涂鸦毁掉的书。他估计大概是Jean把书从书包里拿出来以后，这张被夹进去的字条从页缝里滑落了出来，她没有察觉。

Charles摇了摇头，嘴角挑起一缕笑意，那抹笑划破了灯光的明亮，在嘴角剪出一道优雅的阴影来他扬起手中的信件，将它轻轻一抛。那句污秽的辱骂就立刻随着信纸飘进了垃圾桶那堆废品间。

 

Jean进的是当地最好的中学，许多家长似乎也都打算在这一天显摆，好给孩子挣点面子。学校门口停满了各式豪华轿车，场景和高级会的停车场如出一辙。今天的天气没有前一日酷热，但是许多人还是出了一身汗。家长们按照孩子的所在班级三三两两地聚集在一起讨论闲话。

“今天早上看新闻说，货运码头发生了枪战……真是可怕，现在的治安实在太靠不住了。”

“是的，听说是昨晚的事？”提到此类血案，他们尽管两眼之中闪烁出了猎奇的光芒，但还是要努力摆出一副恐惧谨慎的样子。“听说死了四五个人，实在是太残忍了！”

“据说是黑帮因为交易出了岔子而引起的火拼，这些败类，多死几个又有什么大不了的？”

“说的也是。”

一辆朴素低调的小轿车开了过来，副驾驶上下来一个西装革履的男人，神情恭敬地拉开了后座的门。后座下来的是一个高大魁梧的Alpha，他皮肤异常苍白，嘴唇发青，看上去像死去多时的尸体。他的到来令所有家长都噤了声，不知是因为他的丑怪，还是因为他身上散发出来的带着压迫力的寒意。

他朝着自己女儿所在的班级集合点走去，突然一个温和柔软的声音从背后传来：“这位先生，抱歉，请等等。”

苍白的男人不禁停下了脚步，他转过身去，猛然嗅到一股猩红的Omega香气，质感一如兜头罩下的丝绸。一个蓝色眼睛的Omega站在他面前，礼貌地微笑着。

“不好意思，请问你是要去L11班吗？”Omega晃了晃手里的学校地图：“我迷路了。”

“是的。”男人颇为绅士地回应：“如果您不介意，在下愿意同行。”

“那真是太好了。”Omega点了点头，迅速地跟了上来。

“您的孩子也在那间班级？”

“是的，没错。”

“我叫Nathaniel Essex。”

“Charles Xavier，很荣幸认识你。”

“Xavier？”听到这个姓氏，Essex不禁抿紧了眉头，眼中闪过一道精光。

“怎么了？”Charles侧过头来，双唇微抿地看向他。阳光把树影抛进他清澈的蓝眼睛里，摇晃出银亮的波光。

Essex看着他白皙饱满的脸颊，吞咽了一口，自然地展颜：“没什么，只是我的一个老对头也姓Xavier。如果唐突到了还请原谅。”

“那还真巧。”Charles宽慰地笑了笑，他目光落在Essex的领带上，发现领带夹是一只镀银猫头鹰。“您喜欢猫头鹰？”他状似随意地问。

Essex居然有些不好意思：“是的。”

“这样，确实是一种迷人的鸟类。”Charles的眼睛弯了起来，嘴角的笑容加深了。

家长会十分无聊，老师在讲台上手舞足蹈地慷慨陈词，Charles坐在Jean的位置上无聊地转笔。他一会翻翻Jean的书架里的书，一会低头去研究她贴在书桌一角的西语不规则变位，顺手替她更正了一个抄写错误。

老师在讲台上没完没了，Charles在心里叹了口气，把手伸进了课桌抽屉里。手指意料之外地碰到了几个纸团，他一时好奇，把纸团掏了出来展开。在看到上面字迹的那一刹那，他原本懒散的目光顿时凝聚了起来。

——“Tommy老缠着我，他好烦。—Maddie”

Charles仔细地扫了一遍上面的字迹，无声地笑了笑。将纸条揉成一团重新塞回了课桌里。

 

“Jean，请你的朋友到家里来吃顿饭吧。”Charles一边侍弄那盆新买的绣球花，一边说。

Jean的过敏症状刚刚痊愈，她正埋头写着作业，听到Charles的话，她不禁惊异，抬头看向他：“好啊。Charl，你怎么会突然想到这个？”

“毕竟是你的朋友，你以前都不肯告诉我在学校里交了什么朋友呢。”Charles说道，伸手剪掉了一根旁支。那声剪刀的轻响不知为何听起来分外冷酷。

“嗯好的。”Jean没有多心，她听话地点了点头。她迅速地写完了作业，不久以后，Scott来了，他要负责给Jean补习这落下的几天课程。不知道为什么，他看上去很没精打采。

在给Jean讲解一道数学题的时候，Jean注意到了他的手腕上包扎着绷带。她不禁担忧地问：“Scott，你的手怎么了？”

Scott怔了怔，低头看了一眼自己的手腕，回答：“没什么，被狗咬的。”说完以后他将手腕甩了甩，像是要把它从Jean的视野里扔开一样。

Jean虽然并不相信他的回答，但是很多时候她觉得Scott的事自己并不方便多问。除了每天一个多小时的补课时间外，她对Scott生活的其它部分一无所知——他住在哪里？有没有家人？平时都和朋友去哪里玩？但是Scott不说，Jean也从来不问。她对某些事十分敏感，隐约地能感触到，一些人的人生是自己不该干涉的，一旦去窥伺，就会付出自己的生活作为代价。

第二天上课前，Jean在储物柜附近遇到了Madelyne，对方正在对着镜子左顾右盼，看到Jean过来，她合上了镜子，问：“Jean，你回来上学了？”

“本来昨天就能回来的，但是我妈妈不给。”Jean冲她点了点头，将新买的书从书包里抽出来抱在怀里。突然她想起Charles说过的话，于是谨慎地对Madelyne开口：“我妈妈想让你去我们家吃饭，你有空吗？”

Madelyne似乎很意外，她先是怔了一下，旋即笑着点头：“我这几天晚上都没问题。”

Jean露出欣喜的笑容：“那太好了。”

两个人并肩走向第一节课进行的教室，Madelyne在路上苦恼地对Jean说：“父亲节要到了，我不知道该送什么礼物给我爸爸好。”

这个问题把Jean刺了一下，她攥紧了书本，默默地盯着地板。Madelyne像是没有注意到她的无言，继续自顾自地说：“我想手工做个东西给他，但是实在没时间。”

Jean跟着她走进教室，她出了一口气，撑着脑袋望向黑板，却全然不知上面写的内容都是什么。今晚回家以后她要给父亲写一封信，这个习惯从她七岁就开始了。每年父亲节她都会把一些不愿意告诉Charles的小情绪还有对父亲的思念写在信里，对自己想象中的父亲倾诉。有Charles在，她并不是那么需要父亲，但她还是想要有一个父亲。

 

在这个工作和上课的时间里，酒吧里几乎没有客人，更多的是逃课的学生。几个风尘味浓得让人不适的beta在舞台上有气无力地跳动，霓虹灯敷衍地按规律闪过。门窗用密不透风来营造黑夜，在这片混乱、嘈杂的空气里，酝酿着所有现世里的粗鲁和堕落，让它们汇聚在一起腐烂，发出廉价酒水和酸臭烟草的气味。

Tommy把自己的教科书藏在平时的地方，让那些代数课程和岩层构造在角落里自己发霉。他和同伴走向台球桌，这间酒吧虽然鱼龙混杂，但还是坚决拒绝向未成年人提供酒水。男孩们聚在这里都是为了赌钱，或者向别人炫耀打火机和从父亲那里偷来的枪。

悬在吧台上的电视像一扇唯一窥伺外界的出口，小盒子里正在上演一出西部电影。荒原上夹着马啸的风唳似乎能够把黄沙吹出液晶屏幕，落在台球桌那片绿荫上。桌球滚动了两下以后鼓动一声掉进洞口，在地底拖出一声悠长的轰鸣，原本还在和同伴兴致勃勃地讨论汽油瓶炸弹的男孩骂了一声，掏出绿色的钞票扔在球桌上。

Tommy把双手沾上滑石粉，正跃跃欲试地打算来一局的时候，有人叫住了他。

“Tommy。”发出声音的是Leo Todds，他一出声，整间酒吧就顿时安静了下来。Leo是这条酒吧街的地头蛇，有着一身虬结的肌肉和凶恶的眼神。Tommy只知道他是学校里他们这帮不良分子的顶头老大，听到他突然叫了自己一声，顿时吓得Tommy松开了球杆。

Leo朝他走来，横肉包裹的眼睛里闪烁着一种幸灾乐祸的同情：“有人找你。”

“找……我？”Tommy不明就里。

“跟我来。”Leo瞥了他一眼，接着没多做废话，转身就走开。Tommy只好跟了上去，一路上他都在战战兢兢地思索自己最近究竟招惹了什么人。他确实一直不太规矩，可那是这个年纪的孩子正常的叛逆。虽然有争执口角的发生，但是还不至于惊动到Leo这号人物。

酒吧里间相对于外面的混乱要清静整齐得多，他从来没有进来这里过，因为未成年只能止步于台球桌边上。随着被拉开的黑色幕布，呈现在他面前的是一个按严密而生冷的规则运行的大人世界。漫长的走廊上铺着黑白相间的格子地砖，包厢门一路延伸下去，全部都是如出一辙的装饰和形状，像排列的多米诺骨牌。Tommy只觉得这里哪怕一个螺丝钉出了问题，都会带来整个体系崩塌的灭顶之灾。

他被带到一间包厢前，门口站着一个戴墨镜的男人，他不修边幅地穿着一套西装，一边吃着甜甜圈一边看漫画期刊。尽管是这么一副吊儿郎当的形态，却让Leo这号人物露出了尊敬的表情，那一刻Tommy还以为自己看走了眼。

“Summers先生。”Tommy恭恭敬敬地朝他鞠了个躬，宽厚的手掌伸过来，不由分说地把Tommy的脑袋也摁了下去。

“哟，你好啊，Leo。”对方随和地挥了挥手，竖起大拇指朝包厢门戳了戳：“进去吧。”

Tommy跟在Leo身后走进了包厢，不知为何，他能够感觉到那个Summers的眼睛在透过墨镜严峻地打量着自己。

包厢后面的房间里站着四五个西装革履的人，他们围绕着一张圆桌垂手而立。Tommy进来以后，第一眼目光就被那个坐在桌后的人吸引了过去。他打扮不像其他人一样正式，而是穿着一件浆洗得笔挺的黑色衬衣。他身上没有任何在Tommy这个年纪的审美里被划入“漂亮”的地方，但是却充满了一股严酷而具有压迫感的魅力。哥特式的清峭轮廓间是一双灰绿色的眼睛，里面藏纳的黑暗令懵懂无知的少年也感到毛骨悚然——那不是激烈的、沸腾的黑暗，而是一种被沧桑人事打磨提纯后的黑暗，格外地冷静和阴沉，令人不寒而栗。

他的右脸颧骨上横斜着一条短窄的疤痕，要不是室内的光线太明显，那道疤浅得几乎看不出来。

Tommy突然想逃跑，不知道为什么，分明还什么都没有发生，一种深潜于人类本能的那股来自丛林的直觉，让他感到了一股朝着自己骨头挤来的惧怖和寒冷。在电影里看到面前这类人，他会崇拜，会模仿，甚至十分向往。但是此刻站在面前的森然而立的人群，只让他感受到了那股来自世界背面的深邃邪恶。

他抿紧了双唇，牙根在打战。在看到桌子上的东西以后，他感到耳边一阵轰鸣，浑身的血液都像结冰了一样——那是Jean Xavier的教科书，封面上布满了乱七八糟的涂鸦。

他一直在追六年级的Madelyne，可是对方态度一直不明确。他为此感到焦虑万分的时候，Madelyne突然有意无意地告诉他，她讨厌Jean Xavier。于是他血气上脑地就叫来了一帮哥们，热情地提出要帮她整Jean Xavier。他们趁上课时间毁掉了Jean放在储物柜里的书，还在里面放了一桶食堂里的垃圾。

其实他并不讨厌Jean Xavier，他甚至觉得她比Madelyne漂亮得多。周围很多人也都是这么认为的。只是她身上散发出一股和这个年纪的孩子不符合的清冷高贵，让以堕落为荣的孩子们觉得她虚伪做作。她太遥远了，像另一个世界的人。对于浮躁又狂妄的少年而言，这类他们碰触不到的就只能尽量贬损孤立。

“Tommy Briggs？”灰绿色眼睛的男人看了他一眼，他挑起的嘴角里毫无笑意。

Tommy紧张得说不出话来，只能咬着嘴唇点了点头。

“幸会。”男人冷淡地说：“坐吧。”

Tommy想要走过去坐下，但是他双腿一直在打战，不听使唤。

站在男人身边的一个穿着白西装的金发女人冷笑了一声，“瞧他那怂样儿。”她幸灾乐祸地讥讽道。

“Emma。”男人看了她一眼，语气毫无起伏地出声制止她。

Emma哼了一声，她的目光依旧带着尖锐的笑意钉在Tommy身上。

男人轻出一口气，垂下头去，眼睛盯着桌上的书。他眼睛里浮起一层令人不安的笑意，开口说道：“不错的作品呵？”

Tommy一时之间只觉得舌头打结，这突如其来的质问让他没时间打好辩解的腹稿。就算他有可以为自己开脱的理由，在面对这样的阵势时恐怕也是一句话都说不出口。

“Erik，你真是喜欢七拐八弯。直接跟这个小子说以后再欺负Jean Xavier就要他狗命不就得了？”Emma忍不住又插话了进来，她翻了个白眼，以一种蔑视爬虫的眼神看着Tommy。要是同龄人这么看他，他肯定会和对方打起来。可是在这里他却只能低着头，祈祷对方快把那令他坐立难安的目光挪开。

Erik只是轻笑了一下，没有搭理她。他双手交握在一起，神态似乎颇为礼貌：“你为什么要欺负Jean Xavier？”

Tommy过了好一会才找回说话的能力，他结结巴巴地回答：“因为……因为……我要追的女孩不喜欢她，帮她出口气而已……”他说着说着就自己都心虚了起来，声音虚弱了下去。

“哦？那女孩儿叫什么？”Erik垂下眼睛，手指哗啦啦地翻动着桌上的书页。

“叫……叫……”Madelyne的名字梗在喉咙里说不出来，Tommy虽然害怕，但是觉得就这样把她出卖给这群人是孬种的行为。

Erik轻叹一口气，似乎感到无奈一样，说道：“算了，我也不是那么有兴趣知道。”就在Tommy在心中出了口气的同时，他语气陡然变得冷厉了起来：“如果再让我知道Jean Xavier被欺负，我会第一个来找你。到时候就不是谈话这么简单了。我们这一行的行事风格你在电影里看到过吧？如果你因为痛苦而表情扭曲地死去，尸体可不会那么帅气。”他的威胁语调冰冷而平静，使得威胁听起来都不像威胁，反而像预言了。Tommy不禁打了个寒噤，哆哆嗦嗦地回答了一声：“是。”

Erik点了点头，抬手像赶苍蝇一样挥了挥。“走吧。”他说，接着又语气冷峻地补充了一句：“我和你的会谈不要告诉别人。”

Tommy忘记自己是怎么从那间走廊里离开的了，他回到酒吧前厅以后，那里的浑浊吵嚷丝毫没有感染到他。他一脸失神地在台球桌边坐下，五彩缤纷的霓虹灯在他惨白的脸上略过。他像是从地狱里走了一遭以后再回到人间，从此以后再也感触不到人世的温暖。

从那以后，学校里的不良少年团体突然开始对Jean Xavier惟命是从，甚至到了嘘寒问暖的地步。一旦有人不识相地欺负Jean，那个倒霉蛋就会被他们一顿胖揍。渐渐地，再也没有人在学校里为难过Jean。

【TBC】  
注1 PTSA：美国学校的家长组织


	2. Chapter 2

【第二章】

夜幕密不透风地包裹天空，阻断地面生物探寻宇宙的视线。月亮像孤独的君王一样端坐在乌云之上，夕阳离去时裙角的红纱被她偷偷扯了下来抓在自己苍白的爪子间。那一缕幽咽残破的红色让月亮的苍白看上去更加荒凉。

带着血丝的月光填满地面坑洼的凹陷和那些顽强的野草，废弃工厂的庞然身影蛰伏在比井更幽深的暗处，在那里人的视线会在寻找光明的途中疲惫不堪。在黑色电影布景一样阴郁苍凉的钢筋骸骨间闪烁着零星几点紫色，那是睡着的牵牛花。这是Charles被眼疾折磨的双眼里唯一可以清晰捕捉的景象。

“这是枕头和一条毛毯，你还需要什么？”他听见自己的声音问，耳畔传来水滴砸碎在石砖上的声音，除此之外便是深冬般悠长的静寂。

回答他的是一声低沉的笑声，因为干渴而嘶哑，却坚硬得足以在这片漆黑里钉出一个孔。

“我想要你。”对方回答。“而你也想要我，我知道的。”

Charles没有回答他，他感到黑暗里有一只手伸来，触在了他近乎全盲的眼睛上那层睫毛。视野里摇晃的妖冶紫色被他遮住了，空冷的漆黑里，Alpha刚烈的气味气势汹汹地扑到他脸上，像夏日里一阵燥热的风。他被拉进了一个宽厚的胸膛，对方的胳膊不容抗辩地箍紧了他。

一束光线刺破了眼前弥漫的冷涩黑暗和Alpha的浑郁气息，Charles躺在床上醒了过来。夏天来得格外早的晨光凶猛地侵袭视野，他一个人躺在双人大床上喘着粗气，转过头去在晨困里瞥了一眼钟——离起床时间还早，昨晚他查资料太累以至于忘了拉窗帘，所以才会被阳光晒醒。

Charles挣扎着从床上爬起来，双腿间顿时不受控制地滚出一片湿腻。他愣了愣，脸上闪过一抹红晕。昨晚他又在梦里回到了那里，阴森幽暗的工厂长廊，周围传来清脆的水滴声，一声声像是法官的铜锤敲击在脊柱上，无情地宣判他的命运。

他轻声叹了口气，将往事的影子驱散出去，从床上起来，准备迎接忙碌的一天。

 

Emma Frost提着公文包走进房间之前，她对着门廊上的镜子检查了一下自己的造型是否衣冠不整。波浪卷的金发被勒令剪短拉直，被发胶硬邦邦地固定在头顶。Erik Lehnsherr叫她这么做的原因是“不想让对方觉得自己这边的顾问是个酒吧女侍”。为此她和他结下了不小的梁子，可是Emma心里很清楚，自己绝无可能违抗Erik。

在家族上一任Don和他的法律顾问一齐横尸在一场暗杀中以后，Emma就成为了新任教父Sebastian Shaw钦点的顾问。她的审慎和冷酷和她对白色的热爱是成正比的，尽管对这个位子来说她还不够年龄。但是这一行的年轻人会有的对血腥味的狂热在她身上却完全找不到。很多时候她看待事物的眼神都是全然不带个人情感的洞察，因此少了一份对这个职业而言最不必要的人味。最重要的是，她能够恪守秘密，遵守沉默的信条。

Sebastian Shaw在半年前的一场事故之后，无论生理还是心理都变得一蹶不振，从此长期在郊区的住在疗养，对生意一概不问。他是前任教父的小舅子、左膀右臂以及值得交托性命的人。骨子流着天生就没温度的血，对贵重的东西——例如人命和美，都全无爱惜之心。尽管如此，他却缺乏作为领袖该有的远见和气度。残忍只会令人害怕，而不是令人敬畏。

Emma推开办公室的门，立刻就听到了一个低沉冰冷的声音——“Bob，如果你不爱你的妻子，那就离开她，可是不要拿出轨来羞辱她。”

Emma在心里叹了口气，现在是早晨例行处理琐事的时间。坐在茶几边的男人是曾经的二老板，现在的代理老板Erik Lehnsherr。他正端坐在上首席凝视着自己的教子，那双灰绿色的眼睛让人无论在多么闲逸的气氛里撞见都会立刻神经紧绷。Erik身上永远散发出一股掠食者的气息，在不用面对敌人时，他能够将这股气息藏匿得很好。只是一旦上了谈判桌，他属于纽约地下王国的这一面就会立刻显露出来，以冰冷沉重的压迫力向周遭张牙舞爪的敌人传递一个讯息，无声地宣告自己随时可以干掉他们。让恶魔知道他是比恶魔还要可怕的东西，这就是Erik Lehnsherr驯服恶魔的方式。

Emma Frost对Erik的情感和对Shaw的情感是不同的，她把Shaw当老板，却把Erik当成愿意追随着出生入死的领袖。即使Erik曾经对他们说过：“我不需要你们的驯服，因为只有奴隶才将驯服当美德。但凡是对他人的遵从，都或多或少背叛了一点自己。”他们对Erik Lehnsherr的忠诚绝非来自家族教条和业内规范，而是发自肺腑的追崇仰仗。因为跟着他从未出过错，他每一个判断都精准而明智。他灵魂里灌满了将犯罪行为发扬光大的天赋。

看见Emma进来，Erik只是扫了她一眼。Emma很清楚那一眼里包含了多少对她今天形象的评价。Erik继续教训自己的教子，这个年轻人看上去还不到上牌桌的年龄，青涩、畏缩，大概是老一辈Don那庞杂关系网遗产的某根枝梢末节。Emma一边听着Erik用毫无感情起伏的声线数落他，一边在自己的办公桌边坐了下来。她身后的书架里塞满了大部头的法学典籍，尽管她已经从耶鲁的法学院毕业多年，对于背书这件事却还是怀抱孜孜不倦的热爱。背书不需要情感判断，只要对白字黑字的正义宣言照单全收。她可以一边嘲笑它们一边将它们当做武器，将对手戳得鲜血淋漓。

书桌上陈列的文件里有一部分是Erik今日的行程，今天要去拜访的人是一个地产大亨。Erik要说服他转手手里的一块地皮，因为那里太过靠近他们的赌场。他不希望有良民染指自己的帝国，因为他对文明世界总是抱着一种厌弃的态度，就像人们反感伪君子。而且他计划将那块地拓展出一片新的娱乐区域，可以作为供给赌客在博弈间放松的港湾。

Emma已经事先调查好了这个人所有的底细。刺探是除了背书以外她的爱好之一，她不喜欢评论，对秘密却充满了渴求。用Scott的话来说就是“她爱吞下秘密就像我爱吞下甜点”。

Noah Mulwray，男性beta，现年56岁，他的财富和年纪是成正比的。他貌似树敌不少，以至于乐于泄密的人很多，不过，也可能他们只是单纯地嫉妒他的财富。根据所得的情报，Emma推测他会试图用年纪来给他们施压，像所有苍老的可怜人一样。除此之外，Emma还查到了一个他的特殊癖好。想到这里，她冷笑一声——这个老淫虫，居然喜欢搞年幼的Omega。他收集了很多漂亮的性爱娃娃，而作为摆设品的他的第四任妻子才二十六岁就守了活寡，不过这对她而言兴许是种解脱。

在一系列家族纠纷和后辈的生活作风问题得到妥善处理后，Emma和Erik登上了飞向拉斯维加斯的私人飞机。在Emma用上司规定的没有过多形容词的语气叙述完Mulwray的特殊爱好以后，Erik嫌恶地皱起了眉头。Emma敏锐地注意到他的神态里有种东西，那是很久没有在成为老板后的Erik神情里出现的东西。她在还是个毛头小子的Erik脸上看到过这种感情——不可抑制的愤怒。这让Emma觉得好玩了起来，因为她隐约知道Erik因为这个恼火是为了什么。

下飞机后，他们先是在家族名下的餐馆用了迟来的午餐，Emma恶意地点了柠檬蛋糕，然后津津有味地欣赏了一会Erik的表情。他们提前十分钟到达了会议室，Erik可以保持着同一个姿势一直盯着墙壁，Emma则兴致缺缺地玩了会指甲。对方迟到了起码半小时，Erik开始确信了一部分关于此人脾气的信息。这里到Mulwray的私人别墅只有不到十分钟的车程，迟到只能说明怠慢。Emma喜欢态度傲慢的对手，这样谈判过程就不会让她无聊到打瞌睡。

Mulwray走进了会议厅，毫无为迟到道歉的意思。他西装口袋里还塞着附近一家俱乐部的餐巾纸，谈判时间定在上午十点，按照他的生活作息，九点半之前都在处理公文。这半个小时间居然还跑去俱乐部鬼混，怪不得会迟到。Emma唇角弯起意义暧昧的笑，看着Erik和他握手。Scott坐在Erik另一边，每到和此类人会面的场合Erik都是叫上他而不是Azazel，因为他高瘦的身材和斯文的气质看上去毫无威胁，不会让这群没见过世面的人紧张得像惊弓之鸟。

在Erik陈述那些无聊说辞的时候，Emma差点睡着。她注意到对方神态焦虑，像是急着去赴什么会。他身边的秘书双手捧着一盒东西，那是一盒水果甜点。Emma视力不太好，可是她瞟了一眼Scott看着那个包装望眼欲穿的眼神就明了了。包装盒花花绿绿，上面画着可笑的卡通人物。Emma明白的同时感到了一阵反胃——这个老家伙是急着去搞哪个可怜的孩子吧。她对道德这种东西向来不敏感，只是将这个癖好和对面那张满是塌下来的肉褶的脸联系在一起，让她感到生理上的不适。

按对方的态度来看，Emma推断这场谈判不会以文明方式结束。果不其然，Mulwray不愿意接受Erik的价格，又不想和他多谈。Emma很诧异的是Erik居然没有命令Scott掏出枪来指着那颗毛发稀疏的脑袋。

“听着，你们这群恶棍、暴徒、强盗，”Mulwray的语气听起来有种刻意的轻慢，Emma差点噗嗤一声笑出来，这些人在强装轻蔑的时候，演技总是这么浮夸。

“这里是美利坚的土地，美利坚提供我们法律和正义。不要以为你们那一套暴力的手段谁都会吃。你们在上头有人，我也有。只要我打声招呼，你们这些虚伪做作的混账就全部完蛋。”老头恶狠狠地说，站起来就往外走。

Erik在背后突然出声问道：“Mulwray先生，你信仰法律和正义吗？”他的声音听起来既不恼火也没有挽留的意思，只是一句闲谈般的平淡发问。

Mulwray微微回过头来，试图用俯瞰视角瞪他一眼，而他发现对方的视线压根没落在自己身上。他强硬地回答：“是。”

Erik望向他，嘴角挑起一抹微笑，他颧骨上的疤痕在灯光下凸现了出来。

“很巧，我和阁下正好相反——我信仰撒旦。”他轻声如是说。Mulwray听到以后震了震，他勉力保持尊严和傲慢的神色，头也不回地出了门。

Emma望向自己上司，只见他正用自己灰绿色的眼睛一瞬不瞬地看着被阖上的房门，没有表情的面孔上散发出一股令人战栗的寒意。

“Scott，他是不是很有种？”他突然问了这样一句。

Scott咧嘴一笑，懒洋洋地回答：“有。”

Erik瞥着对面整饬而干净的墙壁，语气轻描淡写地说：“以后不会再有了。”

一小时之后，Mulwray在自己的血泊中浑身抽搐地给转让合同签名摁手印。Erik坐在一边的椅子上翘腿抽着烟。在他身边，一个除了蕾丝吊带袜以外一丝不挂的Omega看着他们瑟瑟发抖。Scott孩子气地叹了口气，脱下自己的外套走过去，披在那个Omega身上。

Emma毫无同情地看了一眼在地上呻吟挣扎的Mulwray，今天早上他还是个男性Beta，现在他只是个Beta了。他将那块地以最低的售价卖给了Erik，以求让自己剩下的身体器官老老实实呆在它们该呆的地方。按他色厉内荏的个性，是不会让自己已经被阉了这种事惊动外人的。一边这样想着，Emma把一缕垂下的头发拨回去——Erik并不热衷见血，也觉得人的惨叫很聒噪。可是这个人的恶心癖好碰到了Erik的逆鳞，来自他过去的某段不可言说的阴暗。那段往事是Erik的人生转折点，将他推向了现今他所处的这片天地。

在处理完这件事以后，回纽约的路上Erik一直沉默不语。他望向舷窗外的眼睛里倒映出天上的云雾，像被蒙上一层光滑清透的白翳。他在透过那层朦胧的苍白火焰凝视过去，左手骨节分明的指尖握着一枚黑色的纽扣。那颗纽扣经常被他握在手心里磨蹭，已经被磨蚀得光滑温润，像赌场里历尽千帆的筹码。他用它赢得了如今的权力地位和荣耀，却输光了自己的人生。

晚餐之前还有时间，Emma把一个小会议安插在了这里。主要工作是清算酒吧街近期的收入还有经营状况，这类太接地气的产业并不是很好处理，主要原因在于居民鱼龙混杂。Erik在一间包厢里会见了Leo Todds，对方恭恭敬敬地向他汇报近期色情业和赌博业的概况。他提到最近嫖娼行业十分火热，Erik突然吩咐了句：“找几个喜欢有钱人的，要漂亮，还要会哄人，更重要的是要明事理。议员生日那天我会安排他去俱乐部，你要他们搞定他。”

Leo听到以后点了点头，接着他像想起什么一样提起一件事：“对了，上次那个小子，他恳求我让他再见您，说他想成为你的手下，就算这类组织要定期交团队费也没问题。”说道最后，他嘲讽似的哂笑了一下，但是想到Erik不喜欢手下有喜怒形于色的习惯，连忙匆匆刹住了那个笑容。

Erik抽出根雪茄，在手指里转了一圈后点燃，回答：“告诉那小鬼，我们对他从父母那里偷来的钱没兴趣。还有，如果他要追求爱情，就该用自己的魅力去征服对方，追求不到就坦荡点放下，而非附庸一起去干不入流的事。”

Leo点了点头。处理完剩下的事，他态度谦逊地退了下去。要是看到这样一个恶棍在Erik面前如此紧张、温顺和低伏，这一带的混混估计都会惊讶得把下巴掉到地上。清静下来以后，他们开始喝酒休息一会，然后去处理今天各自剩下的任务。Emma有五六个官员的电话要打，Erik要去东区处理他们和Gazzolo家族之间的业务纠纷，Scott则要去给士兵布置几件任务，以及和要出事的地方警局打招呼——他们要暗杀一个Essex家的心腹，这个混账买通了他们内部的人，得到那晚取货地点的消息，以至于招来意外。

Erik讨厌意外。上次那件事害他们两个人被捕，三人横尸当场，作为领头的Scott受了不轻的伤。家族的命令传达模式都是一环扣一环，士兵不知道自己上级的上级是谁，这样FBI追究起来就难以一网打尽。尽管如此，Erik还是要花点代价把狱中的人提出来，因为还不到放弃他们的时候。与此同时，他查到了泄密的人是谁，Emma根据那人身份推测他应该是Essex家的线人，意思是他们的老板也知道这人存在，于是他们决定暗杀的时候使用那个人的手枪。Erik不喜欢自己清理叛徒，他更乐于让叛徒尝试自己被主子抛弃的感觉。

Emma一边啜饮一杯马丁尼，一边以嘲笑的语气问Scott：“今天你真够忙啊，等会要去当家教？”

Scott无奈地弯了弯唇角，说：“今晚他们家有聚会，补课时间应该不长。”

“哦？”Erik挑起一边眉头，问：“请谁聚会？”

“Jean的同学。”Scott回答，脸上露出不以为意的笑容。他心里明白Erik为什么要这么问，有一种感情就是，你分明放弃了对方很多年，但还是会担忧他会属于别人。

Erik回以沉默，Scott知道他在心里出了口气。如今以Erik的地位，他可以拥有各种各样的Omega，但是他偏偏不能拥有那个他爱的。而他得不到他的原因就是因为他真心爱他。

 

Madelyne Essex低头看着地面发呆，今天早上她和自己父亲吵了架，因为那个老古板发现她衣柜里有一双红色的高跟鞋。他用自己那沙哑粗重的声线警告她，在他的家乡只有妓女才会穿这种鞋子，它有个外号叫“Fuck me pumps”。她觉得自己无法和他沟通，他以为爱自己孩子只用给她零花钱。

她视野里教室的地板一片干净到乏味的肉桂色，直到Jean那双黑白相间的马鞍鞋踏在视野里。她听到自己的好友问：“Maddie，准备好了吗？”于是Madelyne这才想起来现在放学了，她要去Jean的家里吃饭。

她对于探寻平民生活没什么兴趣，这次只是想探一探他们传言中Jean的母亲的真面目。父亲从家长会回来以后变得魂不守舍，还问自己班上姓Xavier的学生是哪个，自己和她关系好不好。Madelyne很敏感地感受到了发生了什么事，为此她感到恼火异常。

Xavier家位于一个安静清幽的住宅区，是一栋小别墅。Madelyne在这栋外墙爬满藤萝的建筑上丝毫感受不到豪华和阔气，但是却有一种她的家所缺乏的温馨和精雅。有那么一瞬她萌生出一股错觉——住在这里比住在她那间有游泳池和网球场的宅邸里舒服多了。

庭院里错落地种植着各色花木，芃芃草叶在夏日黄昏里酝酿出一股清香。她注意到花架上爬满着一种不知名的花朵，像一盏盏盛满蓝紫夜色的酒杯。于是她开口问道：“那种花叫什么？”

“那是牵牛花。”Jean回答说：“它们只会在早上开放。”

Madelyne耸了耸肩：“娇生惯养的东西。”

Jean笑起来：“它们的命运就是这样。”

走进门以后，Madelyne看到门廊上有一个穿着淡蓝色便服的身影，虽然只是随便地一瞥，她就被他的气质慑服了——那和她经常接触到的她父亲那类人截然不同，那群Alpha和Beta都是锋芒毕露，冷硬酷戾，恨不得让每个人都知道他们能光靠眼神就啖血食肉。但是面前这个Omega却截然不同，他看上去温润又恬静，举手抬足间流露着成熟和宽容。

他像是在给一个男人送行，说话声音里透出一股熨帖的绵软，让人感到舒服：“Scott，晚上突然降温了，你穿这么少会感冒的，这件外套借你吧。”他一边说一边把外套递给对方。

“谢谢你了，Charles，我明天还你。”Scott礼貌地将外套接了过来，发现那是一件咖啡色的皮夹克，有些旧了，却被打理得很干净。

他穿上衣服离开，Charles看到了站在门口的Jean和Madelyne，立刻出声招呼：“是Jean的同学吗？欢迎，快进来。”

Madelyne愣愣地跟在Jean身后走进了客厅。她见过许多美丽的Omega，都是一群向父亲献殷勤的骚货，妖艳得让人不舒服。Charles却没有刻意把自己的美丽显摆出来，而是让它自然而然地显山露水，尽管他的美丽远超那些Omega。Madelyne觉得他的眉眼间隐约闪烁着咒语般的魅力，她知道自己永远不会忘记这张脸。

Xavier家的客厅一看就是被细心布置过的，布艺沙发上堆着软绵绵的靠枕，Madelyne陷进去以后觉得自己浑身都像要融化在里面了。茶几上的瓷花瓶里插着应季的鲜花，在灯光下散发出鲜活色泽的同时也散发出一股沁人心脾的香味。Charles上来给她端茶倒水，一股醇厚的茶香热腾腾地氤氲到脸上来的时候，她骤然看到了Charles近在咫尺的笑容。他湛蓝的眼睛里倒映着她的脸，刹那之间，她猛地感受到那片温柔蓝雾背后无与伦比的明智和清醒。像是内心某个不可见光的隐秘被刺了一下，Madelyne立刻绷紧了脊背，目光变得紧张了起来。而Charles却像若无其事地挺身站起，温和地对她说：“把这里当成你自己的家里就好，别客气。”

Madelyne感觉自己喉咙发紧，她不知道为什么面前这个Omega会让向来娇气跋扈的她产生敬畏感。她突然想起了观赏蝴蝶的法则——越是美丽迷人，就越是不能去碰触。

晚餐主菜是威灵顿牛排，这是一道很隆重的菜，Madelyne在很多大酒店里都吃到过，但是Charles做出来的却比她吃过的那些还要美味。牛里脊肉质软韧多汁，没有血水，与蘑菇泥和鸭肝泥在咀嚼间散发出浓郁的香味，让她差点把自己的舌头也给吞了下去。她越发地嫉妒Jean——她居然有个这么好的妈妈。

“Madelyne，你的头发和Jean一样是红色的呢。”Charles笑着打趣。

“对，经常有人以为我们是姐妹。”Madelyne刻意露出亲昵的表情。实际上，她父亲讨厌她的红发，因为这是遗传自她母亲的。她母亲生前两人夫妻关系极其不和睦。所以Madelyne为自己的红发感到不满，可父亲那个老古板不允许她染发。

“不过，红得不太一样”Charles莞尔，“她是玫瑰红，你是火红。但是都很漂亮，亲爱的，要知道我学生时代流行一种说法——红发女孩比较有特权任性。”说完他看了一眼Jean，感慨似的说：“Jean就是太老实了，有的时候让我很不安。如果她有你这样的活力就好了，这才是少女该有的样子。希望你们能够一直维持这样的友谊。”

Jean笑着吐了吐舌头，而Madelyne感到了内心受到了极大的震动，这种震动是温柔的，散发着暖意。她父亲不关心她，也不会这样夸赞她，周围全是些愣头青的臭小子，从来没有人这样对她说过话……她感到胸腔里被一股暖流涨的发酸，同时生出一股愧疚感，她居然在那张纸条上这样说这个Omega……希望Jean没有看到。

“你喜欢我做的菜吗？”Charles柔声问。

Madelyne咬着嘴唇，用力地点了点头。

Charles微笑：“以后你可以经常来我家吃晚饭，想吃什么告诉我就行了。”

Jean跟着他的话补充：“Charl什么菜都会做，真的。”

Madelyne感到十分快乐，她感激地向Charles道谢。对方只是抿着嘴唇冲她微笑——他多么温柔，身上似乎散发出一股纯洁的慈悲。这就是Madelyne一直渴望想要得到的母亲。

她决定以后认真地和Jean做朋友，不再恶意捉弄她了。因为她已经彻底被Charles Xavier的魅力所征服，她想要成为Jean的姐妹。

餐后甜点是柠檬蛋糕，蜂蜜色的小蛋糕摆在精美的瓷碟里，边上点缀着一朵白玫瑰。Charles说：“今晚有个小游戏，其中一块蛋糕里面有银币。谁吃到谁就可以得到一件礼物。”

Madelyne拿起自己的蛋糕吃了，发现味道和外面吃的柠檬蛋糕不太一样。Charles看出了她的疑惑，笑着解释：“这是中世纪柠檬蛋糕，和改良后的现代柠檬蛋糕以及伊丽莎白柠檬蛋糕不太一样。最大的不同之处在于和面的是大马士革玫瑰水。味道还行吗？”

Madelyne连连点头——她觉得这是她吃过最美味的柠檬蛋糕了。接着她咬到了一个硬邦邦的东西，吐出来一看，是一枚银色的游戏币。

Charles看了，恭喜了她一句，然后转身去房间拿了礼物，那是一对小巧可爱的猫头鹰玩偶，Charles说是他自己缝的。

“喜欢吗？”Charles问，“还有一个你可以拿去送给男朋友。”

“我没有男朋友。”Madelyne苦笑着说。

“那真是太可惜了，你这么漂亮的女孩居然没有男朋友。”Charles挑了挑眉，接着，他不经意地提醒：“反正明天就是父亲节了，你可以拿去送给你父亲。”

Madelyne脑海中电光一闪——没错，反正她父亲很喜欢猫头鹰，而且自己碰巧不知道该送什么当礼物好。对于Charles解决了她的燃眉之急，她感到万分感激，同时更加觉得Charles是个体贴的人。

 

Nathaniel Essex今天过得很开心，因为他女儿居然给自己送了礼物，还是自己最爱的猫头鹰布偶。他将它郑重地摆在自己办公桌上，哪怕一个布偶和自己办公室的风格多么不和谐。

然而，他今天也过得很焦虑。因为自己最信任的手下在十二小时之前被发现惨死在公寓。对方手法利落，明显是职业的，根据现场留下的子弹壳，他们在警察局里的人做了弹道分析——那是一把齐亚帕犀牛左轮。现在使用这种古董的杀手已经很少了，他只知道一个。但是他必须谨慎考虑，因为也有可能是对方故意栽赃。若是如此，那么就说内应的身份已经暴露了，他要另外安插别的线人。

与此同时，他还要考虑从前不久从Xavier家抢过来那批货该如何脱手。他开始感到这是一笔不划算的买卖了，尽管让Xavier家吃了大亏，可是他在军火倒卖上的门路并不多。Xavier家从不染指毒品生意，专注于军火，因此多年下来纽约的军火销路几乎完全被他们垄断。想必那个德国裔的代理老板已经跟他们的老顾客都打了招呼，要在纽约脱手实在困难。

Essex双手交握撑着下颔，思索了一会，觉得还是应该把这批货运出纽约，依靠南边的关系网卖出去。问题在于这条运输路线必须保密，不能让任何窥伺货物的对手知道，否则极有可能在半路遭劫。

他和自己的法律顾问商量好了运输路线以及方案细节以后，制定好了计划，并且交付顾问去实施。

三个小时候，Alex Summers收到了一个来自Hank McCoy的电话。Hank是家族里前任法律顾问的独生子，Shaw没有让他接手父亲的职位，因为他毫无野心，也缺少狠辣劲，单纯得像个学生。如今他只做一些内线联络的工作以及经营家族可以暴露在聚光灯下的活动。

Alex走进商业区的一家书店，温度适中的空调风吹在脸上，让人觉得格外凉爽。书店里弥漫着咖啡香味和月下香纤柔的芬芳。蓝眼睛的店主坐在柜台后正在低头算账，并没有看Alex。但Alex看到他垂眸沉思的面孔时不禁想到：有多少人会为了看他这张脸走进这里呢？

他把手抄在口袋里，在书店里踱了几步，最后走向最后一排无人问津的大部头区域。那里摆满了晦涩的书籍，全是拉丁语、希腊语和梵语。Alex并不知道那些纸张间夹了多少可以在交谈时帮他撑起面子的知识，他只知道作为一个厌学的人，看到那些扑朔迷离的外语就想吐。他伸手抽过书架第二排第五列的一本《奥德赛》翻了翻，然后放了回去。他走出书店的时候衣袖里藏着一封信，上面写的都是意大利语的黑话，如果哪个门外汉不巧翻开了那本《奥德赛》，看到了这张纸条，也不会明白上面的内容。

当天晚上，Xavier家的人将那批让他们吃了血亏的军火在运出纽约的路上劫了回来，Essex在这次运输中遭到了重创，对方也算是有牙还牙。秘密不知道是谁泄露的，据说Nathaniel Essex认定是自己埋在Xavier家的线人背叛了他，将他立刻处决了。

Scott Summers准备将这个消息告诉给Erik，他推开教父办公室的门时候却愣住了。衣架上挂着Scott出去听电话前脱下的那件Charles借给他的皮夹克，Erik站在那件衣服边上，一只手握着一条空荡荡的袖子，举起来贴在自己有疤痕的那边脸上。他像是个在圣母的抚触间忏悔的罪人——不，应该说向撒旦祷告的圣徒。

Scott突然反应了过来——自己是个Beta，不会闻到那件衣服上某个Omega留下的味道。

房间里没有开灯，月光和沉默一起落在Erik坚实的背脊上。

 

电视里的突发新闻在播报马路上那起血腥劫案，Charles换了个台，画面变成了娱乐新闻，一个平板的女声报道说：“某明星在粉丝所赠的玩偶里发现了小型窃听器……”Charles抬起遥控器关掉了电视。室内在沉默的突袭中突然流过一缕末日般的寒冷，但是很快，室内浮动的花香抹掉了它。

从浴室里出来的Jean一边擦着头发一边走了过来，她打开了电视开始等他们一直在追的剧集开始播放。喧闹的广告声立刻卷土重来。Charles撑着头，小拇指贴着脸伸了出来被他含在嘴里，不停地用牙齿啃咬。他思考的时候有这个习惯，让疼痛来刺激思维，所以他的小指上总是有一圈鲜红的牙印。在他习惯了痛苦以后，他就再也离不开它了。

Jean突然开口：“Charl……我总觉得Maddie今天突然变得很奇怪，她对我好像和以前有点不同了。”

Charles转头望向她，唇角露出充满怜爱的笑意：“是变好了，还是变坏了？”

“怎么说呢。”Jean咬了咬嘴唇，回答：“感觉她变得真诚了。”

Charles笑了一下，告诉她：“她是个好孩子，你要珍惜和她的友谊。”——Madelyne Essex只是个太过年轻，所以起了邪念的孩子而已。只要正确地引导，她会改正错误的。但是她父亲就不一样了，孩子的邪恶尚有希望摆正，但是成熟的、清醒的邪恶，就只能斩草除根。过段时间后，Madelyne和她父亲的猫头鹰玩偶都会散发出一股恶臭，让他们不得不扔掉它，连同扔掉里面的窃听器。这样就算他们请人来搜查，也搜不出任何泄密的机缘。

“对了，我们学校的男生最近也变得很怪。突然开始对我无微不至地关照，让我有点手足无措……”Jean提到。

Charles愣了一下，接着，他脸上蔓延起一道深邃的笑容，Jean无法解读那抹笑的含义。

“Jean，你知道守护天使吗？”Charles伸手摸了摸她湿漉漉的头发。“这个世界太过危险，所以每个人都有一个守护天使。他们不会让被保护的人发现自己的存在，而是在暗中用神圣的力量来替被守护者祛除灾厄。”

Jean“噗”地一声笑了出来，问：“那不是神话传说吗？”

“不，不是。”Charles看着她，蓝色的眼睛里闪烁着温柔的光辉，Jean好像隐隐知道，这片温柔里只有一半是给自己的，另一半属于此刻不在这里的某人。

“守护天使是真实存在的。”Charles望着她，语气坚定地说。

 

看完电视以后，Charles回到了自己的房间。他拉上了窗帘，脱下身上的家居外袍，再慢慢地脱下衣服。他望向抬头望向镜中，只见那个被拘禁在镜面里的Omega，苍白的皮肤上布满了伤痕，有刀具划开的，有硬物砸上的，还有很多香烟烫出来的圆形伤疤。

他的母亲酗酒、邋遢，而且神经质。她一辈子都梦想成为名正言顺的Xavier夫人，却没做成。因为他性别发育成了Omega，所以无法成为继承人，也无法让Brian Xavier和自己妻子离婚娶他的妈妈。也许正是因为这个理由，他母亲生前都在恨他，将无尽的暴力和辱骂施加在他身上。

——我亲爱的父母，看看你们的杰作。Charles伸手摸向镜子，手指猛地抠住了镜面，力气大得像是要穿透这面通往神秘的门扉，去抓住里面那个自己。

室内昏暗的灯光里毫无暖意和慰藉，他松开酸疲的手指，把脑袋抵在冰冷的镜面上，眼泪大滴大滴地顺着镜子落了下来，淌过里面那具漂亮的破碎身体，像从虚空中凝聚的雨水，将那些逶迤的疮疤灌溉出弥漫着无望的腥红。

他颤抖着直起身体，慢慢披上衣服，走到窗边，那里摆着一盆绣球花。他骗了Jean，这并不是他在花店买的，而是前几天有人摆在他书店门口的。他伸手轻轻地摸了摸花瓣，脑海里浮现出若干年前的某个场景，那个时候他住的公寓很狭小，入口的过道阴暗逼仄。他每天回家的时候，都会看到一双黑色的工装靴摆在那里，靴子的皮革上铺着若隐若现的划痕。

尽管没有看到他本人，可是只要是看到他的东西，Charles就会觉得感到安心，变得满足了起来。他知道那个人在这个世界上，哪怕和他所处的是不同的地方，也让Charles不会是孤身一人。

这样想着，他垂下头去，在渗进窗帘的夜色里，轻轻吻了淡蓝色的花瓣。

【TBC】

EC的性关系只有彼此（也就是说，老万撸了11年），但是这文里查的身体很饥渴，以后会提到。

科普一下美国黑手的党的组织构架，资料来自维基：

家族正式成员：  
老板（Boss/Capofamiglia）：家族最高负责人，尊称Don（阁下）  
二老板（Underboss/sotto capo）：所谓的二把手，在老板入狱或就医期间行使代理老板的职责。  
法律顾问（Consigliere）：负责处理家族牵涉到的法律问题，以及出谋划策。  
头目（Capodecina/Caporegime）：分部组织的领导者。  
士兵（Soldiers/Soldato）：基层人员，由打手组成。执行任务，以及联络外围合伙人。  
家族非正式成员：  
合伙人（associate）：与士兵互相联系的家族外围人员。  
外人（outsider）：与家族没有往来的平民。  
这篇文里讲述的不是意裔黑手党社会，于是强行无视黑手党世界里西西里血统的重要性。


End file.
